


The Detective and the D.A.

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alex comes back, Olivia finally realizes she has feelings for the gorgeous blonde A.D.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick two-shot SVU Alex/Olivia fic I thought up and finally wrote. This is my first fic for this fandom.

I sat in the bar we normally went to after rough cases. Today’s case wasn’t all that bad. I was here for another reason entirely. All my life I’ve only dated men but something had slowly changed in me. Taking another sip of my Amaretto sour, I thought about our D.A. Alex Cabot. When she first came to SVU we didn’t get along. It was just her being new but soon enough everyone became comfortable around her. “Olivia?”

         I shook my head lightly when I heard Dr. Huang’s voice behind me. Turning to the side, I forced a quick smile. “Hey, how’s your time off been?”

         “It’s been alright. I’m glad to be coming back tomorrow.” He paused and took a seat next to me. “Are you alright Olivia?” When I didn’t answer, he continued. “If there’s something bothering you, you can talk to me. And it will stay between us.”

         I looked back at my drink like it had all the answers I needed. “I know I can. We’ve known each other long enough that I’ve been able to trust you. It’s just...”

         “You have trouble opening up because of your past.” His voice was light.

While I was on the clock, it was easy being strong. The issues came once I was off the clock. That’s when my mind kept wandering to Alex. “What do you do when you can’t stop thinking about someone you work with on a constant basis?”

“Are you talking about Elliot?” Dr. Huang ordered a coke. He normally had a certain vibe about him when he consoled victims, but now, he was more relaxed.

“No. Not Elliot.” My heart thundered in my chest. If I admitted whatever I was having towards Alex it would be real. It would be out in the open. “It’s Alex.”

“Cabot?” For some reason Huang didn’t sound surprised. All I did was nod and took another gulp of the dark liquid. “It’s not surprising you’ve developed feelings for her. The two of you work close together and can relate to each other. Besides Melinda, you and Alex are the only other women in the unit.”

“I’ve always dated men. I know that women’s sexuality is more fluid then men’s but I’ve never thought about women.” I waved to the bartender to pour me a second drink.

“What are you going to do about it?” I felt Huang’s eyes on me.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. “I don’t know. I really don’t.”

“Well you’re obviously not ready to talk about it so I won’t push you. But know that when you are ready to talk about it, I’m here. We don’t have to talk at the office.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Huang gave me a nod before standing. “You’re welcome.” I watched as he paid and walked out the door.

Xxx

The second I walked into the station work started. Cragen called me into his office and said there was a murder earlier this morning and that Elliot and Munch went to the scene. I was needed in the D.A.’s office and then to interrogation one. A teenage girl was heading our way from the hospital. She had been raped by her ex-boyfriend.

As I approached Alex’s office, I heard her on the phone with a judge. “Yes, I understand but I’m too connected to the case to…I know she asked for me but….okay. I’ll be there at ten.” Alex huffed in irritation after she ended the call.

“Never an easy day.” I leaned against the doorframe. Alex looked stressed. Her long blonde hair was tousled from fingers being run through it multiple times. She had set her glasses on a stack of paperwork and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Cragen said you needed to see me.”

“Yes, come in Olivia.” Alex leaned back in her chair, folding her hands across her stomach.

I did as she asked and closed the door behind me. “What’s wrong?”

“The case I’m about to leave for will take all day and I can’t be disturbed. If anyone needs anything, please have them call someone else. My phone will be off.”

“Yeah I can do that.” There was something she wasn’t telling me. Her blue eyes were stormy with emotion. “Is everything alright?”

Alex didn’t answer for a moment. Debating whether or not to tell me what was wrong. “This case, it’s personal. The only reason I’m taking it is because I was asked for by the defendant.”

I didn’t know what to say. This case was more personal than she let on. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Alex gave me a soft smile before picking up her briefcase and placing paperwork inside.

Xxx

It was nearly eleven by the time our last case was closed. To say it has been a long day was an understatement. I saw Alex sneak in a few hours ago but didn’t have time to see how court went. “Hey Liv, you going home?” Elliot pulled on his coat.

“Yeah I’m going shortly. I’m just going to check on Alex before I go.”

“Drive safe.” I told Elliot I would and he left.

I knocked lightly on Alex’s cracked door. “Alex?” Her light was on but when there was no answer I walked in. “Alex?” The blonde jumped and looked in my direction. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay Olivia.” Alex paused and leaned back, rubbing her temples. “You’re here late.”

“I can say the same for you. How was court?” I walked in and took a seat in one of the guest chairs. Alex looked exhausted.

“It was difficult. As I said earlier, the case was personal.” I knew Alex couldn’t elaborate too much.

“Have you eaten since lunch?” I’m not sure what I was doing. Or where the question came from.

Alex just watched me a moment. “Not since lunch. I haven’t had time. Why?”

“I’ve not either. Want to grab a bite before heading home?”

“Sure. I think the only place open is that sports bar down the road.” I watched as Alex grabbed her coat and briefcase. Once she locked up, we left for the bar.

The bar was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. “Take a seat ladies and I’ll be right with you.” Alex and I went to the back corner table and waited for the waitress.

“There’s something on your mind Olivia.” Blood drained from my face as Alex opened her menu. “I don’t have to be a detective to see that something is bothering you.”

I couldn’t tell her, could I? I didn’t even know if she was into women. “Just work.”

Alex looked at me over the rim of her glasses. “I’m glad you can lie better than that.”

“So, what can I get for you ladies?” The perky, average build woman in her mid twenties came towards us. We placed our orders and she walked away.

“It’s personal issues.” I looked away trying not to lock eyes with the blonde. Alex’s blue eyes were burned onto me. She was the type of person you wanted to spill your heart out to if you trusted her. That was one reason she was such a good D.A.

“The reason today’s case was so hard is because it dealt with hate crimes against gay women.” I looked back towards Alex. This was her finally opening up. It only took her three years.

“It’s personal because you’re…” I let my voice trail off. Not that I had a problem with it, but I didn’t know if Alex wanted it announced in public.

“Correct.” Alex watched every move I made. She studied me like I do perps in interrogation. “Now, is there something you want to tell me Olivia?”

She knew. How did she know? “How long have you know?”

Alex sighed with a soft smile. “For awhile now. I just waited for you to say something. I noticed about a year ago that something started eating at you. But then I was forced to leave. Everything was clear to me when we had to say goodbye the night I had to go into protective custody.” My throat constricted and I looked away. That night almost killed me. “I thought about you while I was gone. I wondered what you were up to. How you were. There was a lot we needed to discus when you came and stood guard over me before I came back. But that wasn’t the time or the place.”

Before I could reply, the waitress came with our food. “Here you are; one bacon cheeseburger and one BBQ plate. Let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“Thank you. And yeah.” I paused. “I thought about you too. I wanted to find you but it would have put you in danger.” Thinking back, I wondered if Alex heard what I said after she was shot. “When you were shot…”

“I heard everything you said while I was on the concrete bleeding out. I was in shock and couldn’t reply. I think it was then that started to realize you had feelings for me.” Alex’s voice was soft and even; coaxing me to look her in the eyes.

“So what now?” I wasn’t used to feeling vulnerable. I was a strong woman but this scared me. Alex was one of my close friends and I couldn’t lose her. Not again.

“Well, that depends, Olivia.” There was tenderness in Alex’s ice blue eyes. “It doesn’t take a detective to realize how I feel.”

I could feel my heart speed up. “After this…”

“Sure.”

Xxx

I was nervous as we entered Alex’s apartment. “Would you like a glass of wine Liv?”

“That would be nice.” I watched as Alex slid out of her coat and hung it next to mine. Her apartment was simply decorated. Definitely a place you just came to eat, sleep, and shower. “You have a nice place Alex.”

“Thank you.” Alex came to sit on the couch a few inches from me. “Here,” she gave me a glass of red wine. “Have you ever been interested in a woman before?”

“No.” I sipped the tart wine. “Before you, I’ve never thought about women before. And even with you, it just happened. I woke up one day and suddenly I saw you in a different light.” I placed the wineglass on the coffee table and turned more towards Alex on the couch.

“I always saw you as attractive. But I never date women who are straight, bisexual, taken, or curious.” My stomach dropped. Alex realized this and cupped my cheek. “But for you Olivia,” Alex caressed my cheek with her thumb, coaxing me to look into her eyes. “I’ll make an exception. I have those rules so I won’t get hurt. I’ve been hurt quite a bit in the past but I trust you. And I’ve seen how much you care about me.”

“I can understand that.” I leaned into her warm touch. “And I would never hurt you on purpose.”

“I know.” Alex placed her wineglass on the table and leaned forward. Softly, she pressed her lips against mine. Warmth made its way through every fiber of my body as the kiss grew more passionate. Alex let her forehead rest against mine as we both gasped for oxygen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.” I captured her lips once more and laced my fingers in long blonde hair. If Alex and I went public with our relationship, there would be a lot of red tape but I doubted anyone in our precinct would care. But none of that mattered to me right now. All that mattered was Alex and the fact that she was here with me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I started to stir when sunlight filtered through the blinds. There was something or someone lying behind me. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder and saw Alex sleeping peacefully. The sheet was pulled up and covered everything but her bare shoulders. Images of last night flashed before me and the realization that we slept together started to dawn on me. I should be freaking out but for some reason I’m not. Turning to lay on my back, I closed my eyes and just listened to her breathing.

_I couldn’t help myself. My back arched as Alex took a tight nipple between her lips and sucked gently. Every fiber of my body was on fire as her agile tongue flicked across the pebbled nub. “Alex….” A moan escaped my throat as I felt her nails dragging gently down my side._

“Good morning.” Alex’s voice was a groggy whisper.

Tilting my head, I couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she looked. Her eyes, those eyes that I got lost in last night had passion in them. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Alex turned to lie on her back and stretched. “I did. Yourself?” There was something else she wanted to say but I could see she was timid about it.

“I slept well.” That was an understatement. Last night I slept better than I had in years. The reason wasn’t just because of the sex but it was having a warm body in bed with me. Having a deep connection with someone I care about. Someone I have feelings for. “Do you have any cases today?”

“Not unless your people drag me in for some reason.” Alex relaxed back onto her pillow and sighed.

_“Olivia…” My name fell breathlessly from the blonde’s lips as I placed searing kisses down her jaw, down her neck, across her collar bones, and down the valley between her full breasts. Cupping them, I massaged gently._

“Well hopefully they won’t.” I could feel the beginning of a fire in the pit of my stomach.

“I doubt it.” Alex turned on her side and cupped my cheek. “You said last night that you’ve never made love to another woman before,” her voice trailed off. “But I’m having a hard time believing that.”

I felt a soft blush cross my cheeks. It’s been years since that’s happened to me; being embarrassed about anything. “I’ve not but I know what I enjoy.”

“I believe you.” Alex leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Automatically my hand came to rest on Alex’s sheet covered hip. I’m not sure who deepened the kiss, but the next thing I knew, I was on my back again.

Xxx

Elliot called while Alex and I were drinking coffee. He said I needed to come in right away. There had been a double homicide downtown. Since there was no time to go back to my place, I showered and borrowed one of Alex’s shirts. Thankfully she had plenty of collared dress shirts. I needed to cover the marks Alex made last night. “Sorry to sleep, drink, and run…”

Alex chuckled softly. “It’s part of the job. Unless you’re forced to take time off, you’re never really off the clock.”

“Spoken like a true D.A.” I shot her a quick smile and slipped into my coat. “Thank you for giving me a chance Alex.”

“You’re welcome. We’ll talk more, later.” With that, Alex gave me a to-go cup and I was out the door.

Elliot gave me a strange, knowing look the second I walked in. Thankfully he didn’t bring anything up until we were in the car alone. “So, how was your night?”

“It was good. Grabbed a bite to eat and went home.”

Elliot glanced at me from the driver’s seat. “Your home or Alex’s?” My eyes grew wide a second. “You used a different body wash or shampoo. And I’ve known you for over a decade, I have never seen that shirt before.”

“Now I see why you became a detective.” I wanted to change the subject. I knew I could trust Elliot to keep this quiet but I wasn’t even sure what Alex and I are yet. I would like to be in a relationship but then all of the red tape we would have to go through because we work together.

“Look Liv, I don’t have a problem with it. You deserve someone who makes you happy. And I know you won’t let whatever happened between the two of you get in the way of your professional relationship.”

“Thanks El.” We arrived on scene and climbed out of the car. “NYPD. What happened here?”

Xxx

Before I left, I went by Dr. Huang’s office. “Hey.” knocking lightly, I peeked inside.

“Olivia, come in.” He stood as I entered and closed the door. “You look glowing.”

“Does everyone notice if there’s anything different about me? First Elliot and now you.”

Huang chuckled as I took a seat. “We just care about you Liv. Is it safe to say that there was a discussion between the two of you?”

“Yes, there was.” He knew we had more than a discussion about it. Thankfully he had the professional curtsy to not mention it.

“That’s good. I wish you luck. And, coming from a friend’s perspective, it’s not going to be a surprise to anyone. We all see the way you look at each other.”

I was speechless. But he was probably right. “Thanks.” Once I left and was in the privacy of my car, I dialed Alex’s number. “Hey, how’s your day been?”

“It’s been well. Are you done for the day?” I heard papers being rustled through in the background.

“Yeah. Thankfully. I’m in the car now.” I leaned back in my seat since I hated to drive while I was on the phone.

“Would you like to come for dinner?”

“I’d love to. Never knew you could cook.” I was happy when Alex asked me to come over. I wanted to but wasn’t going to push. I was still getting used to our maybe relationship.

“Contradictory to popular belief, I can cook. I just normally never have the time to do so.”

“Alright, I’ll see you shortly.”

Xxx

The smell of Mexican food filled my nostrils as I walked into the apartment. “Wow, Alex. What did you cook?”

“Enchiladas. Well my spin on them.” Alex greeted me with a quick kiss on the cheek. Somehow even in Jeans and a long sleeved shirt she looked amazing.

“Whatever it is it smells great. Can I help with anything?” I hung my coat and walked into the small kitchen.

“Setting the table would be nice. This just needs to finish cooking and we can eat.” I started setting the small, square table for two. “So, how many people know about us?” I froze; almost dropping a glass. “Olivia, you’re an excellent detective until it comes to the heart.”

“Elliot and Huang called me out on it. But I’m sure the others know too. El and Huang are happy for us.” I finished setting the table and leaned on the counter.

“And the others will be also.” The food finally finished cooking and I opened a bottle of wine. Alex and I toasted our new found relationship. Tomorrow we would tell Cragen and fill out the paperwork. But tonight was for us and no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue set a year after our lovely ladies decided to become a couple.

Rubbing my temples, I finished typing up my reports for the day. I hated the thirty six hour shifts. Plenty of coffee was surging through my veins so sleep was far away. After putting the files away, I locked up and slid into my leather jacket. The light in Alex’s office was still on. Before I could knock, I heard her slam down the phone and huff in frustration. “You have any idea how sexy you are with glasses? Especially when you chew on the earpiece.” I paused a second, “Lexi.” I leaned against the door frame trying not to grin. I knew she hated that nickname. Alex narrowed her eyes at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

Alex shook her head with a soft chuckle. “Normally if someone called me that, it would piss me off. Luckily with you, it doesn’t…for the most part.”

I smiled and walked around Alex’s desk, I placed my hands on her shoulders. “Well, unless I know you need a laugh, I don’t say it because of that reason.” A soft moan escaped the blonde’s lips as I started massaging her shoulders. Her muscles were tight with stress. “Tough day?”

“Understatement of the year.” Since no one was around, I had no qualms about leaning down and kissing her hair lightly. “But it’s getting better now.” Leaning back in her chair, Alex pulled me down capturing my lips. I had to brace myself on the wooden desk. Even a year after we decided to date, Alex still got to me. I felt a fire start to burn in the pit of my stomach when Alex ran her tongue across my bottom lip. My nails started to dig into her desk and she chuckled. Once the kiss broke, both of us were breathless. “How was your day?”

“It was rough. You know how it is.” Alex agreed. “Sadly, I’ve had too much coffee so sleep is nowhere in sight.”

“I can understand that. I’ve made two pots for myself today.” Alex pulled out the hair clip that kept her long hair in a bun. Golden locks cascaded around her shoulders. I watched as Alex ran her fingers through her hair situating it. “What?”

“Nothing.” I remember when I first started liking Alex. For some reason, when she did that my heart started to pound in my chest. It was then that I started seeing her as attractive.

Alex eyed me. She knew I was lying. “I’m so glad you’re a better liar than that when it counts.” She continued to study me as I leaned against her desk. “Olivia? What is it?”

“Just thinking.” I pushed off of the wooden desk. “Why don’t we grab a bite to eat before going home? Or, we can go home and I can cook up your favorite dish.”

“What case really got to you? Not that I’m complaining. I could really use a good home cooked meal, and maybe a massage?”

“I believe we can arrange that. And I’d rather not talk about it.”

Xxx

I couldn’t help but think about the first time Alex invited me home with her. It was right after I confessed my feelings for her. I was terrified that something would go wrong and I’d push her away. No one at the station was surprised when we filled out the necessary paperwork. They all saw how we looked at each other. “Liv, you’re about to burn the kielbasa.”

“What?” Looking down at the almost burnt sausage, I quickly flipped each piece; trying to salvage what I could.

“What happened today?” Alex joined me so she could take over cooking the macaroni and cheese.

I felt Alex’s blue eyes burning into me. Sighing, I finally gave in. “It wasn’t really a case that got to me. It was another couple at the hospital. While Elliot was talking to one of the nurses I overheard a couple in the next room. It was a couple, like us, both married to their jobs. One woman was dying and I could feel the pain in her-,”

“Olivia,” Alex turned; wrapping her strong arms around me. “We’ve had this conversation before.” Resting her chin on my shoulder, I started to relax.

“I know we have. I just,” my voice trailed off. The sausage was done so I moved the pan to a different burner. Alex reached over and turned off the empty eye. “It still gets to me.” Turning in the blonde’s arms, I looked into deep blue pools.

“I know it does.” Alex placed a gentle kiss on my lips. “You have a dangerous job. I knew that, and have seen what could happen before we decided to date. But Olivia, I love you no matter what happens. You’ve already made sure if anything ever did happen to you that I’d be taken care of. You took out that life insurance policy and made me the beneficiary.”

“Yes but that’s only financially-,” The smirk on the blonde’s lips stopped my babbling. “Okay. Okay. I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.” Alex kissed me again before she turned her attention to the boiling water. “Let’s finish this and get caught up on our shows. Why you enjoy _How To Get Away With Murder_ so much I don’t know.”

I chuckled softly as I brought down two plates. “Because it’s a break from reality. Besides, you enjoy it too so you can’t say anything.” Alex rolled her eyes as we filled our plates.

Xxx

Both Alex and I fell into our queen sized bed. We were mentally and physically exhausted but our bodies wouldn’t let us sleep. “You are so lucky tomorrow is Sunday. If anything happens, you get to work from home.”

A soft chuckle came from the blonde. “Yes. But most likely something will happen and I’ll have to wake up a judge.”

I sighed when I felt slender fingers dancing along my skin. “Alex?”

“Yes Olivia?” My body stiffened when I felt Alex’s hot breath in my ear. I moaned when she ran her nails across my ribcage. She knew that was one of my weaknesses and had no problems using it against me.

“You kill me.” Turning my head, I captured the blonde’s lips. Our tongues battled for dominance but Alex won. Straddling my hips, she looked down at me. Long blonde hair fell around her shoulders. “You’re beautiful.”

‘You are too.” Leaning down, Alex captured my lips in a searing kiss. My fingers tangled in long blonde hair and my hips bucked against hers when I felt her arousal mixing with mine.

“I love you Alex.” My voice was breathless as Alex kissed and nipped at my neck. I groaned as she sucked gently to leave her mark.

“I love you too.” Alex moved to the lay on her side and continued to kiss me. I sighed when I felt agile fingers slip between my folds. This woman knew everything about me and never judged me. One of the many reasons I love her.

“Alex, please…” My hips bucked into her fingers. I needed a release. Gazing into ice blue eyes, I moaned when Alex slid two fingers in with ease. Our kisses turned passionate as Alex thrust her fingers in and out. Each time she curled them upwards to hit my front wall. It didn’t take long for me to cum moaning her name. Once my body started to settle, Alex retracted her fingers and brushed stray hair from my face.

“You look so beautiful.” All I could give her was a lazy smile. Alex dipped her head and kissed me gently. “I believe you’re close to passing out. Let’s get some sleep.”

“But Alex…” I tried reaching for the blonde as she turned to face away from me.

“No “but Alex” me. It’s three in the morning and you have to get up at seven.” A soft smile crossed my lover’s lips as she looked at me over her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll wake up late and we’ll have to conserve water when you take a shower.”

I couldn’t help but shake my head and chuckle. “Yeah conserve water.” Snuggling up behind Alex, I let my arm drape across her bare hip. Falling asleep with Alex in my arms and waking up with her next to me was amazing. It made everything I’ve gone through worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
